In process automation technology, field devices are often applied for registering and/or influencing process variables. Serving for registering process variables are sensors, such as, for example, fill level measuring devices, flow measuring devices, pressure- and temperature measuring devices, pH-redox potential measuring devices, conductivity measuring devices, etc., which register the corresponding process variables, fill level, flow, pressure, temperature, pH-value, and conductivity, respectively. Serving for influencing process variables are actuators, such as, for example, valves or pumps, via which the flow of a liquid in a section of pipeline, or the fill level in a container, can be changed. Especially such sensors and actuators are referred to as field devices. A large number of such field devices are available from the firm, Endress+Hauser.
In modern industrial plants, field devices are, as a rule, connected with superordinated units via bus systems (Profibus®, Foundation® Fieldbus, HART®, etc.). Normally, the superordinated units are control systems, or control units, such as, for example, PLCs (programmable logic controllers). The superordinated units serve, among others, for process control, process visualizing, process monitoring as well as for start-up of the field devices. The measured values registered by the field devices, especially sensors, are transmitted via the particular bus system to one (or, in given cases, a number of) superordinated unit(s). Along with that, also required is data transmission from the superordinated unit via the bus system to the field devices, especially for configuring and parametering the field devices as well as for operating actuators.
Besides wired data transmission in a fieldbus system, there is also the opportunity for wireless data transmission. For implementing wireless data transmission, newer field devices are, in part, embodied as radio field devices. These have, as a rule, a radio unit as an integral component. Furthermore, they can also have an integrated electrical current source, such as, for example, a single-use battery, so that they are operable autarkically.
Along with that, there is also the opportunity to turn field devices without a radio unit (i.e. with only a wired communication interface), and without their own electrical current source, into a radio field device, by connecting a wireless adapter, which has a radio unit. For example, the publication WO 2005/103851 A1 describes a wireless adapter. In such case, a wireless adapter is preferably embodied in such a manner that it also enables energy supply of the connected field device. In the latter case, the wireless adapter simultaneously forms a field device power supply module.
Similarly as in a field device, also in a wireless adapter, a number of parameters are provided. In part, these are preset by the manufacturer of the wireless adapter and/or can be set by a user, especially changed, activated and/or deactivated. The parameters are, as a rule, stored in a memory of the wireless adapter. In this way, a corresponding control unit (e.g. a microprocessor) of the wireless adapter can access these parameters and operate the wireless adapter corresponding to the parameter settings of the parameters. The respective parameter settings of the parameters determine, in such case, the manner of operation of the wireless adapter.
In case the wireless adapter can also provide an energy supply of the connected field device, i.e. the wireless adapter is embodied as a field device power supply module, then provided in the wireless adapter are corresponding parameters. These parameters enable settings relative to the energy supply (or electrical current supply) of the field device. These parameters are referred to in the following as energy supply parameters. As a function of the field device type connected to the wireless adapter, there are different requirements relative to the energy supply by the wireless adapter. Depending on field device type, thus, corresponding parameter settings of the energy supply parameters must be performed, in order to be able to assure an optimal energy supply by the wireless adapter for the connected field device.
In such case, there has been to this point in time the opportunity to use for the energy supply parameters of the wireless adapter so called default-parameter settings (standard parameter settings, which can also already be preset), which are applicable for a large number of field device types. However, such default parameter settings do not, as a rule, enable an optimal energy supply of the connected field device type. The consequence thereof can be, especially, an increased energy consumption and/or a longer time period, until a valid measured value is delivered by the field device. Furthermore, there is the opportunity that the adjusting of the energy supply parameters be performed by a user. Also, here, the problem arises that the user must, first of all, ascertain the parameter settings of the energy supply parameters optimal for the particular connected field device type (for example, by looking in the manual of the particular field device, etc.) and must then input these into the wireless adapter. The user must expend a relatively high effort for this. Also, the danger that errors occur is relatively large.